1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2007-179747 describes a terminal fitting which accommodates an elastic contact piece in a body portion taking substantially square tube shape rod and causes the elastic contact piece to elastically come in contact with a tab of a mating terminal inserted in the body portion. The terminal fitting has a structure in which an elastic reinforcing piece is applied to the elastic contact piece in order to increase a contact pressure between the elastic contact piece and the tab. The structure for thus reinforcing an elastic restoring force of the elastic contact piece with the elastic reinforcing piece to increase the contact pressure is taken as an effective countermeasure in the case in which there is a fear that the elastic restoring force of the elastic contact piece might be decreased with a reduction in a size of the terminal fitting.
In the terminal fitting according to the related art, the elastic contact piece is extended like a cantilever. However, an extended end (a free end) is provided in non-contact with a wall-shaped portion constituting the body portion. For this reason, there is a fear that a sufficient contact pressure might not be obtained even if the elastic contact piece is reinforced with the elastic reinforcing piece.